


Le premure della dama di Rohan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama dei cavalli [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eowyn si prende cura di Faramir.Scritto per: #6hcfanfictionschallenge della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerPersonaggio: FaramirScritta sentendo: Queen (Freddie Mercury) 1981 - Bohemian Rhapsody "Mama"; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k7esY7g4Y8.
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Dama dei cavalli [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044789
Kudos: 2





	Le premure della dama di Rohan

Le premure della dama di Rohan

“Siete stato molto coraggioso. Avreste potuto morire” sussurrò Eowyn, detergendo il corpo muscoloso di Faramir con una pezza bagnata, indugiando lì dov’era rimasta la cicatrice inferta dal Nazgul.

Faramir sgranò gli occhi, alzandosi in piedi.

“Io coraggioso? Voi piuttosto…”. Fu colto da un capogiro e rischiò di cadere.

Eowyn l’obbligò a sedersi nuovamente, detergendogli la fronte bollente e le gote accaldate.

“La vostra febbre è ancora alta. Vi supplico di non affaticarvi” gli disse.

Faramir ribatté: “Mia signora, voi avete sconfitto sola un signore oscuro. Avete rimandato nel mondo degli spiriti un…”. Ansimò e si nascose il viso con la mano, vedendo sfocato, colto dal rischio di un nuovo svenimento.

Eowyn sorrise.

“Elogerete le mie capacità in battaglia quando starete meglio” gli disse gentilmente. Immerse la pezza in una bacinella e la strizzò, tornandogliela a passare sulla pelle. “Per ora lasciate che mi occupi di voi”. Lo vide rabbrividire mentre gliela passava sulle spalle.

“Voi siete come mio fratello. Una stella fulgida che perde il suo tempo ad occuparsi di una sterile roccia” gemette Faramir.

Eowyn assunse un cipiglio più serio, dicendogli: “Voi siete un nobile guerriero”. Si abbassò e lo guardò in viso. “Rohan avrebbe bisogno di un re come voi al mio fianco”.

Faramir sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e rischiò di cadere all’indietro.

Eowyn lo abbraccio.

“Mia signora, non sono degno di stare al vostro fianco” gemette.

La giovane ridacchiò.

“Questo lasciatelo decidere a me. Ne riparleremo quando sarete in condizioni di affrontare questo discorso”.

Faramir le baciò le mani.

“Vi ringrazio delle vostre premure. Non vorrei nessun altro ad occuparsi di me” sussurrò.


End file.
